El comienzo de la aventura
by Yanaamy
Summary: La historia de mi personaje, Yanaamy...asi empezo todo.
1. Chapter 1

**EL COMIENZO DE LA AVENTURA**

**Capítulo Nº 1: El comienzo**

En un lugar lejano, ubicado entre diferentes dimensiones se hallaba un pueblo donde se gobernaba por medio de la soberanía…en ese pueblo se hallaba el Rey (Boromir), un Erizo de carácter fuerte pero con un gran corazón, quien no ejercía el poder que tenia, por lo menos no en el sentido de la palabra…

Su deber, según su pensamiento, era el de servir al pueblo y de gobernar en torno a los deseos de este. Este pueblo tenía un nombre…heredado por sus ancestros quienes habían decidido librar constantes batallas con la idea de lograr la paz y unir a los pueblos, aunque esto significara la perdida de muchas vidas…Este pueblo se llama Dark, su nombre hace mención a los días de oscuridad vividos en ese tiempo…

Aun así, los ciudadanos de esa región habían salido adelante con ayuda de Boromir quien con el tiempo se casó con una joven doncella eriza: de imagen pura y serena…, saliendo de ese matrimonio dos hijas…Yanaamy y Esmeralda

Con el pasar de los años…las jóvenes erizas crecieron y lograron descubrir distintos talentos en ellas, como por ejemplo Yana (es mejor corto XD) llego a la conclusión de que sus atributos eran el fuego-psíquico-oscuridad; mientras que Esmeralda tenia el agua-luz-hielo…lamentablemente su querida madre no estuvo con ellos muchos años, victima de una terrible enfermedad, la doncella los dejo a el Rey y sus hijas para marcharse en un camino celestial…

Yana:- Padre…-la joven de ya 13 años mira a su padre- por que mamá nos deja solos?...

Boromir:-….-el rey mostró perder su alma el mismo día que su esposa lo dejo- vamos…

Esmeralda:- Yana…que le pasa a nuestro padre?-dice la joven de 11 años

Yana:- el esta triste…por mamá…

En esa misma habitación…en la que reposaba el cuerpo inerte de la doncella, se encontraba el consejero del rey ( Belsio) quien no parecía lamentar mucho la perdida de la reina…mientras las erizas contemplaban a su difunta madre, Belsio acompañaba al rey…

Belsio:-es lamentable esto mi señor…-dice con un ligero tono irónico- como podrá seguir usted después de esto?...

Boromir:- no lose… pero tengo que ser fuerte…por mis hijas…-decía mientras se encontraba en su trono, contemplando el vació.

Belsio:- esta seguro de que podrá?...porque no deja este cargo? Podría perder mas que a su esposa señor..Dígame que haría si perdiera a sus hijas?-mientras el consejero del rey decía esto, caminaba detrás de el estirando sus manos mientras una sombra maligna se apoderaba del rey Boromir- dígame mi señor…como podría soportarlo? Jejeje

Boromir:-yo…-de repente, el rey perdió el brillo en sus ojos y palideció de forma casi inmediata.

Belsio:-bien…déjeme con el poder, mi señor…-la sombra cubrió al rey y se introdujo dentro de su cuerpo.

Boromir:- si..es tuyo…- el rey estira su mano hacia un antiguo cajón, este se abre y de allí sale una cetro en dirección a la mano del rey- ten…

Belsio:-gracias…-toma el cetro e inmediatamente es cegado por su ambición cambiando a un color oscuro con mirada fría.

Yana:- Padre! Donde estas?- la eriza se aproxima a la habitación donde el echo ocurría.

Belsio:- maldición! Guardias! –es forma mágica aparecen varios guardias pertenecientes al castillo.

Guardia 1:- diga señor…

Belsio:- saquen a esta familia del pueblo!

Guardia 2:- pero señor…ellos son sus majestades…

Guardia 3:- no podemos hacer eso…señor…

En ese momento, Belsio levanta el cetro y lanza un humo negro sobre uno de los guardias quien, en cuestión de segundos, queda reducido a cenizas…

Belsio:-creo que no escuche bien…-señala las cenizas- decían algo?

Guardia 1:-no…señor…

Belsio:-de ahora en más…soy su amo!

Guardia 2:- si…amo- toma al rey quien se encontraba en transe y salen de la habitación.

En otro cuarto…se encontraban Yana y Esmeralda esperando a su padre…

Yana:- mejor lo voy a buscar…

Esmeralda:- mejor no…puede estar ocupado…

Yana:-no seas tonta…-pero antes de poder terminar la frase ve que llegan los guardias con su padre en brazos- padre!

Esmeralda:- que le paso?! Padre!- corre hasta donde esta.

Guardia 1:- debemos irnos…

Yana:- a donde? Por que?

Guardia 2:- son órdenes del rey…

Esmeralda:- rey? Pero si mi padre es el rey!

Guardia 1:- ya no lo es…el nuevo rey es Belsio….-al decir esto sujeta a las muchachas del brazo- tienen que venir con nosotras…

Yana:-suéltenos! –crea una esfera de energía pero alguien la detiene.

Boromir:- no hagas eso…-la mirada del rey seguía siendo neutra pero mostraba seriedad- tenemos que irnos, es lo mejor para ustedes…

Esmeralda:- pero…padre…

Boromir:- vamos…- el rey se reincorpora y se pone a caminar.

Yana y Esmeralda:- si…como digas…-las jóvenes lo acompañan seguidas por los guardias…dirigiéndose a su nuevo aunque no mejor hogar…

Fin del capítulo Nº 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo Nº 2: POSIBLES SOLUCIONES**

Una vez que el Rey Boromir y su familia llegaron a su destino, se encontraron con un paisaje denigrante en el que se observaba una especie de prisión con forma de casa: los muros eran de un material inmune a los poderes especiales y de una dureza máxima; no se veían muchas ventanas , solo una con barrotes y la puerta era del mismo material que las paredes…

Yana:-padre..Que es esto?-mira a su padre preocupada.

Boromir:- es lo mejor para ustedes…-al decir esto camina hacia la casa.

Esmeralda:-lo…lo mejor? Pero esto es una prisión!-dice mirando a su hermana.

Yana:- no podemos hacer nada…-mira a los guardias que están detrás de ellas y luego camina siguiendo a su padre- vamos…

Esmeralda:-si…

Al llegar a la casa los guardias la cerraron por completo, no sin antes darles a conocer lo mucho que lo sentían…con el pasar de los días, el rey Boromir se fue hundiendo en la depresión, victima de la maldición de Belsio…Yana y Esmeralda lo ayudaban sin embargo, el rey había perdido interés en ellas hasta el punto de no reconocerlas…

Yana:-padre…tienes que comer algo-le dice mostrándole un plato con comida.

Esmeralda:- sino…te puedes enfermar…

Boromir:- esto es lo mejor para ustedes….así ya no pasara nada malo…-al decir esto se va de la habitación y se sienta en una silla ubicada en un rincón para mirar el vació.

Yana:-padre…-mira a su hermana- esto el culpa de ese Belsio!

Esmeralda:-pero…porque lo dices?

Yana:- el se quedo con nuestro padre después de la muerte de nuestra madre…seguramente le hizo algo!

Esmeralda:- eso suena lógico…pero que podemos hacer?

Yana:- tendré que salir de aquí!- dicho esto camina hacia la puerta de la casa.

Esmeralda:- pero Yana! No podemos salir de aquí!

Yana:- tu no saldrás…te quedaras a cuidar a nuestro padre…yo me iré

Esmeralda:- y como piensas hacerlo?

Sin responder a la pregunta, Yanaamy se para a cierta distancia de la puerta dándole la espalda a esta…

Yana:- Gragon…sal- al pronunciar estas palabras aparece su sombra de la cual sale un dragón negro, su mascota- tienes que sacarme de aquí…

Esmeralda:- pero crees que el pueda?

Yana:- esperemos que si…-señala la puerta y el dragón se vuelve de un color calcáreo atravesando dicha puerta.- perfecto!

Sin embargo, lo que las jóvenes erizas no sabían era que alguien las estaba observando…se trataba de un espía del nuevo rey, quien pasaba todos los días en esa prisión para vigilarlos y evitar este tipo de sorpresas…de forma inmediata, el espía desapareció entre los arbustos del lugar y reapareció en las puertas del palacio, entro a este y se dirigió al trono donde Belsio se encontraba descansando…

Espía:- Amo Belsio! Le tengo noticias!- al decir esto, Belsio abre los ojos rápidamente causando miedo en el espía, haciendo que este retroceda- disculpe mi atrevimiento amo…

Belsio:- recuérdame…-se levanta del trono- castigarte…luego

Espía:- ah…si, amo…

Belsio:- que es lo que sabes?

Espía:- la mayor de las jóvenes ah escapado!

Belsio:- te refieres a Yanaamy..Verdad? jejejeje- la mirada de este se vuelve siniestra- valla valla…tiene mucho carácter…

Espía:- es una molestia…esta empeñada en acabar con usted…

Belsio:- y…cuantos años tiene- dice con mucho interés.

Espía:-ah…pues, ahora tiene trece pero cumplirá los catorce en unos días…

Belsio:- perfecto…ya es bastante madura para mí…( nota de la autora:- Belsio no es un viejo ni nada parecido, es mayor pero solo tendría unos 20 XD)

Espía:- a que se refiere mi amo?

Belsio:- no es obvio?...la quiero como esposa! Será mi prometida hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad jejejeje

Espía:- ah…si amo, como usted ordene…

Al terminar esta conversación, el nuevo rey manda a buscar a Yana..Quien se presenta ante él contra su propia voluntad…Belsio le explica su idea causando mucho desagrado en Yana, quien se niega rotundamente. Aun así, Belsio no aceptaría un no por respuesta y decide presentarle algunas ofertas…

Belsio:- digamos que no estas en posición de opinar mi querida Yanaamy…

Yana:- ja! Pues yo opino que usted esta loco!

Belsio:- es decir que no me vas a aceptar como tu futuro esposo?- le dice con mirada infantil.

Yana:- prefiero la muerte!

Belsio:- es curioso que la menciones…la muerte es muy curiosa y le gusta jugar con todos, que te parece si esta vez se divierte con tu padre y hermana? Jejejeje

Yana:- que…que esta diciendo?!

Belsio:- simple…o aceptas mi proposición o yo mato a lo que queda de tu familia…

Yana:- mal…maldito!- ahora ella estaba confusa, por mas que quisiera ..No podría negarse, no podría sacrificar a su familia.

Belsio:- y…que me dices?

Yana:-jejeje…se ve que eres un cobarde!...pues lo siento, pero no pienso aceptar!

Belsio:- es decir que…-pero antes de que el pudiera hablar, Yana lo calla y continua hablando.

Yana:- pero…puedo proponerle algo…

Belsio:- has captado mi atención…dime

Yana no estaba segura de lo que hacia, pero decidió proponerle un combate a Belsio…en el se decidiría todo: si ella ganaba, el poder regresaría a su padre…pero si el ganaba, ella deberá ser su esposa…

Belsio:- es una oferta tentadora…mucho

Yana:- que decide?!

Belsio:- esta bien…será interesante…-le da la espalda y camina hacia su trono.

Yana:- ja! No pensara que dejare esto así…o si?- saca un papel de su bolsillo- déme un lápiz…

Belsio:- para que lo quieres?- se lo da

Sin responder, Yana escribe una nota en el papel…pero mientras plasma las letras en el papel estas se encienden por un momento…

Yana:- listo…ahora firme!

Belsio:- que es esto?!- mira el papel.

Yana:- es solo un hechizo para evitar que usted haga trampa y se niegue a entregarme el poder…cuando yo lo derrote!

Belsio:- muy lista…muy lista mi querida Yanaamy…pero me temo que serás tu quien sea derrotada jejeje- dicho esto, firma el papel…seguido de Yana.

Yana:- eso estará por verse!...

Fin del Capitulo Nº 2


End file.
